


You Work with What You Have

by Magichorse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis Lazuli is frustrated but cunning about it, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, PWP, Peridot is frustrated, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Jasper/Peridot mention, human genitalia, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichorse/pseuds/Magichorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were trapped in a mirror for three thousand years. You haven't gotten any in a very long time.</p><p>[My contribution to the Homeworld-Gems-Fuck-On-the-Ship genre of Steven Universe fanfiction.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Work with What You Have

You watch Peridot work.

She has been hunched over the control panel, deftly performing complex calculations for hours. You admire her intellect and her mastery of technology. Everything has advanced beyond recognition while you were imprisoned on Earth. 

You aren't fully sure where you stand with Peridot. She has shown you no kindness on this voyage, but no cruelty, either. She displays little interest in you at all, in fact. On Homeworld, you would never have wasted your time getting someone's attention--you never lacked for attention. But this isn’t Homeworld and you have needs. You will work with what you have.

You move up behind her and run your fingers lightly along her exposed shoulder. She is a beautiful color, and you like how your skin looks against hers. She freezes at the contact. You stare at the back of her head, watching her think. Without looking at you, she reaches up, firmly removes your hand from her shoulder, and continues her work.

You aren’t bothered by her reaction. You expected no different. The purpose of your gesture was merely to plant a thought in Peridot’s mind. Circumstance will do the rest.

You know you aren’t off the mark about her inclinations. You have seen how she looks at Jasper—sidelong glances when she enters a room, lingering stares when she turns her back. You also know that Jasper is oblivious to this state of affairs, or willfully ignoring it. She speaks to Peridot only when she needs to. You almost feel bad for the technician, who looks pained every time Jasper brushes off her attempts to engage in more meaningful contact.

You can’t understand the appeal of a gem that could easily break you in half, but you aren’t here to judge. 

You wait for the next incident. It happens a few days later, when a communication from Homeworld comes in and Jasper stops by the control room to review it. It’s a standard status update, and Jasper doesn’t stay to discuss it, despite Peridot’s suggestions otherwise. As the commander turns her back you watch frustration flash plainly across Peridot’s face. You know this is your chance.

When Jasper has exited the room, you step out from the shadow of the door frame. Peridot’s attention snaps to you, startled by your appearance. You know you weren’t meant to catch her staring at Jasper, and she is flustered. This is to your advantage.

You catch her eyes before turning your back and beginning to walk away. You’ll know if you were right about her soon enough.

To your great satisfaction, she follows you from the room.

You don’t have a destination in mind, but she clearly does. She passes you, glances back to make sure you know to follow, and leads you both to the detention level. She steps into an open cell. You are surprised at the choice. The cells are merely recesses in the wall, offering little real privacy. If Jasper were to walk this way, nothing would prevent her from stumbling right upon the two of you. You figure Peridot is well aware of this. 

It isn’t going to stop you. You know what you need.

She faces you, scowling slightly. You know she isn’t going to initiate. She has too much pride for that. You shrug to yourself. If pride were an issue for you, you wouldn’t be standing in this cell.

You step right up to her, bringing your faces close just to look her in the eyes. She glares back defiantly, as if it's your fault she's settling for this. You smirk and peck her on the lips before sinking to your knees in front of her. You intend to make this worth her while. You lean in and place a kiss over the fabric between her legs. Above you, she makes a small, strangled sound. You glance up to find her pursing her lips, resolutely staring at the wall behind you. You think to yourself that you are going to take great pleasure in this.

You nose a little closer to her, pressing your tongue over where you know she is most sensitive. You are about to tell her that things would feel a lot better if she took her clothes off, when suddenly they disappear in a flash of light. 

You look up the length of her body to see everything phased away except the robotic extensions of her limbs, their hard contours framing her soft ones. She is curvier than you, and you like what you see. In different circumstances, you would have run your hands over all of her, but you know she won’t tolerate it from you.

You return your attention to what is in front of you, running your palms up over her bared thighs to steady yourself, and leaning in to press a kiss between them. Her skin is hot, and when you slide your tongue into the folds of flesh between her legs, you find that she is wet. You feel a twinge of satisfaction. You smile and delve in deeper, collecting more of her on your tongue before sliding up to the hard nub of flesh telling her arousal.

She remains stubbornly silent as you work, but the fingers in your hair tell how affected she is. They grasp and grab for purchase. Her hips, too, twitch forward as you mouth her clit. She wants to grind against your mouth, you can tell, but your hands on her thighs keep her from moving. You aren’t going to let her get herself off against you like that. She needs to know that you can do this for her or you won’t get her like this again. Still, you take the cue and pick up the pace. 

When she comes, it's soundless. She tenses and drives her arousal hard against your tongue, releasing the pent up frustration in her body. She denies you the pleasure of hearing her, but you push your tongue deep within her to experience the flutter of muscles, and take your pleasure from that. It goes on for a while, and whenever it seems to have stopped, a swipe of your tongue draws another wave from her. 

At last she pulls away from you abruptly. She takes a step back and looks down at you. You sit back on your heels and watch her. You know how you must look, eyes bright and lips wet. You can tell that she is thinking about the arousal between your own legs. She hesitates, and then her clothes come back on as quickly as they'd gone. She turns to leave. You would be disappointed, but a single glance back tells you that there will be a next time. 

Alone, you finish yourself off deftly, satisfied with that unspoken promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed ; )

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088765) by [TigerMoonBETA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoonBETA/pseuds/TigerMoonBETA)




End file.
